Just one of Those Days
by ReddieRulez3
Summary: The ups and downs of Reddie in a typical Waterloo Road term. Love, life, loss… What could go wrong!
1. Drawing the Short Straw

**Title: Just one of those days**

**Summary: The ups and downs of Reddie in a typical Waterloo Road term **** Love, life, loss…What could go wrong?!**

**Hey! So I know it's been years since Reddie have graced our screens (Ik, I'm still grieving…) but I found this on my memory stick the other day as well as many other Reddie stories and I can't believe I never posted them! So, I decided that I may as well post them so I'm now sorting through all my documents and fine lining each story **** I hope you guys like it and I don't mind any kind of feedback **** xxx**

"Sorry we're late!" Steph exclaimed, bursting into Rachel's office. Matt followed, catching the door Steph left to swing shut.

Eddie glanced up and nodded a greeting from his position next to the window, Tom smiled from the back of the office where he was swinging on the back legs of his chair, and Grantly barely stirred from where he was asleep on the sofa, his racing paper covering his chest like a blanket.

Steph noticed the vacant chair behind the desk as she slapped Grantly's legs so she could sit down. "She's not hiding in a cupboard is she?"

"Rachel's not here yet." Eddie answered, leaning against the wall as he stared morosely out of the window. Steph frowned slightly at this piece of information; tardiness wasn't one of Rachel's strong suits.

"Well, that's a great start, late for your own meeting!" Matt said, as Steph reached for Grantly's abandoned coffee cup.

Grantly slowly sat up and removed his newspaper, tossing it by his feet. "Perhaps she wants to make a big entrance?" He quipped, straight-faced and frowning from having just woken up.

"She's not even phoned!" Tom yawned, catching the tennis ball he'd just bounced off the office wall. "Like I haven't got enough to do! I still need to pull something out of the bag for my year 10's. 'Of Mice and Men' hasn't really grabbed their attention yet. I'm just gonna have to wing it. Again."

"At least I'm not late." Matt mused, his usual optimistic self.

Eddie stopped his window-watching, his eyes unusually dull and lifeless. No one knew this was due to the thought that he was in a Rachel-less school. "The meeting was supposed to start five minutes ago so, technically, you're both late."

Steph narrowed her eyes before whispering to Grantly, "What's got under Misery's nose?" Unfortunately, Steph had one of those voices that carried for miles, and that mixed with a silent office meant that Eddie caught every word.

"Lateness has nothing to do with the time of the meeting." Tom interjected, all too aware of Eddie's narrowed eyes. "If you arrive before the boss, you're early. If you arrive after the boss, you're late."

"Clocks are a bit of a pointless invention then, aren't they?"

Every turned at this new voice to see Rachel standing in the threshold of her office, eyebrows raised. Her voice and her presence had the same effect on staff and pupils alike. Her natural authority and superior manner commanded respect without demanding it. She moved effortlessly through to her desk and relieved herself of her coat and folders before turning to her colleagues.

"Thank you for making it here. On time." She allowed her sparkling eyes to stray in Tom's direction for a moment. "And I apologise for my lateness."

"So," Steph smiled, too over-eager and bubbly as she always was in the presence of her boss – be it Jack or Rachel. "The whole team's been summoned then? What will it be, a pat on the back or a slap on the wrist?"

"Well I haven't been a naughty girl, have you?" Tom grinned.

Grantly allowed himself a grunt of amusement while Matt tried to hide his smirk behind his coffee cup. Even Eddie allowed the ghost of a smile to flit across his face now he was in Rachel's company.

"Neither, today, actually Steph." Rachel smiled politely, her eyes still twinkling. "No, what I would like to know is who here has heard of team building exercises?"

Matt glanced at his watch, his mind preoccupied with his musical while Eddie gave a disapproving sniff, which didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

Eventually, Tom asked, "Is that where you go up into the hills and drink your own urine?"

Rachel looked past Eddie to Tom, a natural smile breaking out on her face. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that." She replied.

"If it does, you're chief taster." Grantly mumbled to Steph, causing her to spit out the mouthful of stolen coffee that she'd just taken.

"Why are you asking anyway?" Eddie questioned his boss, his tone suspicious and his voice slightly cracked from its lack of use that morning.

"Because," Rachel replied, not looking at Eddie. "This time next week the five of us will be on a character building, outside exercise run by Adventure Escapes."

This statement seemed to sober the senior staff up and they suddenly seemed to come alive through a mixture of loud protests mainly consisting of "Why us?!" and disapproving looks to one another.

"All right!" Rachel exclaimed, her voice rising in effort to be heard over her staff. "I know this isn't the most enticing offer I've made, but, I'm afraid attendance is compulsory. The LEA has decided that given the recent staff change around, we're still all learning to work together and a team building exercise will only go to make the senior staff and the school stronger." The slight sneer in her voice made her feelings on the matter clear. "If you'd all like to take a seat around the table, we can discuss the finer details."

They obliged, Rachel being the last to join as she lingered at her desk to find the leaflets and sheets given to her that morning. Eddie glanced around the room for a spare chair after the realisation they'd all now had occupants, but couldn't see one. So, automatically, he stood and offered his chair to Rachel. She accepted it with an expression of surprise mixed with gratefulness. He disappeared from the room for a moment and returned with another chair which he placed in the biggest gap around the table, which was between Tom and Rachel. She smiled gratefully at him again, mildly wondering why he had got a chair from the waiting room outside the office and not her chair behind her desk. Eddie awkwardly returned the smile as he suddenly became aware that because he was so closely positioned next to Rachel, they're knees were touching. He manoeuvred in an attempt to rectify the situation but found that either his knees much touch Rachel's or Tom's. And, after receiving a slightly odd and amused look from Tom, Eddie realised Rachel's were probably the more acceptable option.

Rachel could feel Eddie's knee against her leg under the table. She watched him slyly as he fidgeted in his seat and had to suppress a smile when she felt his knee move from her leg. Rachel was slightly grateful for this as unprofessional physical contact with Eddie probably wouldn't help her concentration levels. She was sure Eddie, too, had some sort of line when it came to professionalism and therefore she was surprised but not entirely disappointed to feel the pressure of his knee return seconds later.

**So…first chapter done! Hope you liked it! I haven't decided whether I'm setting this before or after Melissa's arrival/departure so I haven't mentioned her yet. I'm gonna see how the rest of the story pans out and then I'll let you guys know **** xxx**


	2. Friends like you

**Chapter 2**

**Hey! Sorry for the delay in updating, I was on holiday and I didn't realise I wouldn't have wifi (Real sad times). There's not much Reddie in here (I tried – but couldn't fit much in this chapter) but this is kinda like a build up to the Team-Building thing to introduce a new character I've created - Abra Beauchamp. Won't give too much away and I'll stop rambling now **** Hope you enjoy and thank you sooooo much for your reviews they mean a lot **** xx**

'What do you mean?' asked a peevish looking Eddie.

'I mean what I just said!' Rachel replied. 'We're carpooling. It's not my idea! The LEA have said there's no cash to splash on everyone making their own way. And some other guff about being environmentally friendly…'

Thankfully, the others had been drawn into a debate about who was working with who once they got there, giving Eddie a chance to mutter under his breath to Rachel: 'They can stuff that. You know, I'd pay not to have to be stuck in a car with Steph for four hours…'

Rachel grinned at him and Eddie smiled back before they both turned to stop what had now turned into a full-on, insult-hurling argument between the others. It was Friday morning and Eddie, Rachel, Tom, Matt, Steph and Grantly were standing outside the school in the car park where they'd arranged to meet. Clearly Eddie was the last one to realise this was due to the carpooling idea Rachel had just informed him about.

'Well, whose car are we taking?' Tom asked lazily. 'We won't all fit into mine.'

Matt opened him mouth to answer, when suddenly a smooth American-accented voice called out 'Wait for meeee!'

Tom stared, dumbfounded, at Matt before realising the sound came from behind him. He turned around with the others to locate the source of the voice. The owner turned out to be a reasonably attractive, vaguely South-Asian looking man in his 40's, sporting immaculately manicured stubble, a well-styled quiff and a dangerously tight pair of trousers. He had a duffle bag on his shoulder and was sprinting down the path towards them as fast as his trousers would allow.

'Alright?' He greeted between snatched breaths, coming to a halt beside them. He didn't seem to notice that everyone but Rachel was staring at him like he was a giraffe who had just wondered into a church.

'Michael!' Rachel exclaimed, watching the man she was addressing bend over in an attempt to regain his breath. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Going to this team building conference thing!' Michael answered with as much indignation as he could muster. 'My sister has taken my car down to Devon for the week and everyone else at the hospital has already left. So I thought instead of getting a taxi I'd see if I can hitch a lift with you guys!'

Rachel accepted this without any hesitation and turned back to her colleagues. 'This is Michael Baudhuin. He's an old friend and a heart surgeon at Birch Hill Hospital.'

His job alone meant Michael received impressed looks as he shook everyone's hand. Now that it had been confirmed he hadn't just decided to hitch a lift with some strangers to a residential, everyone seemed a lot friendlier and small talk soon broke out, starting with Michael's correction of his name.

'Actually,' he grinned after Steph had mispronounced his surname wrong for the third time. 'Just use Beauchamp. Most people do. It's my mum's surname and I tend to use it rather than my dad's. It's less embarrassing.'

'Right, Michael Beauchamp.' Steph confirmed, looking relieved.

'Oh, and call me Abra, everyone but my mum and Rachel does.' Michael informed them, looking amused at their bewildered looks.

'Wait, so your name's Michael Baudhuin, but you prefer to be called Abra Beauchamp?' Tom asked, perplexed.

'Yep!' Abra née Michael grinned.

Eddie raised an eyebrow at Rachel who just rolled her eyes and said 'Don't ask.'

'So, whose car are we going in?' Abra asked.

'I don't mind driving.' Matt offered.

'I don't mind if you do either!' Tom grinned. 'But we'll need to take two cars.'

'We can take mine.' Eddie shrugged. 'It's better than leaving it here for Mika and Brett to rip out my brakes or something because my carbon emission is too high…No offence Tom.' He added.

'None taken,' Tom replied, just as fed up with Mika's eco-warrior efforts. At the same time, however, Rachel had exclaimed, 'We can't take your tin can!'

'Excuse me?' Eddie protested defensively. 'There's nothing wrong with her!'

'Oh please! We'd get there quicker if we walked!'

Steph rolled her eyes. 'You can walk, but I'm more than happy to be chauffeured.'

And with that, Matt, Grantly, Tom and Steph headed towards Matt's car, leaving Eddie and Rachel to happily insult each other's cars. Abra considered his options, and, with a shrug, grabbed his bag and jogged after the others.

They had just reached Matt's car when Abra caught them up, and Tom came to an abrupt stop.

'_This _is your car?' He asked, glancing around as if he could conjure up another one if he stared hard enough.

'Yeah.' Matt answered, before demanding defensively: 'What's wrong with it?'

Tom crinkled his nose.

'What's righ…' He caught the look on Matt's face and didn't finish his sentence. Instead he turned around to find a regretful looking Abra standing behind him. He caught his eye and Abra gave him a subtle nod. 'Uh, look, It'll be cramped with us all in here…' He glanced around the carpark and saw Rachel striding towards her car, a sulky Eddie following. 'I'll…um…catch a lift with the others.' Tom had already picked up his bag and was jogging towards the other end of the car park before Matt could even say a word in protest.

He just shrugged and turned to Abra. 'I guess you're going with that lot too?'

Abra grinned apologetically. 'Sorry, mate.' And he turned and followed Tom.

'Ouch,' Steph sighed. 'We've been dumped for a fancier motor.'

'And fancier people.' Grantly finished. 'What the hell is that?' He added as Steph pulled a pink travel pillow out of her large suitcase.

'I like to be comfy on long drives. I know I don't need it, but I do enjoy my beauty sleep.' Steph said defensively.

'Grandma.' Grantly mumbled under his breath.

'You won't be so cocky when you've got a crick in your neck because you dozed off!' Steph retorted.

Matt just made a face and shook his head in disbelief.

Abra and Tom headed in a companionable silence towards the other end of the car park, and once it was obvious to Abra that they were definitely travelling in Rachel's car, he then proceeded to do what he did best: annoy the hell out of Rachel.

Abra had dumped his bag on Tom so he could overtake her on the way to her car, snatching the car keys from her hand as he sprinted past her. He hadn't stopped until he'd reached the driver's seat and jumped in. Rachel's reaction wouldn't have been out of place at a meeting where it had just been declared Christmas was cancelled for the year.

'For God's sake Michael!' Rachel sighed. 'Get out! Now!'

'No way! I'm driving. Get in the back.' He did his best to look nonchalant as he ignored Rachel's expression. 'What's the point in me being insured on your car if I can't drive it?!'

In answer to Eddie's questioning yet highly amused look, Rachel quickly told the story which explained why Abra was now sitting in the driver's seat of her car. Three years ago, Rachel and Abra had decided to insure each other on their respective cars. It was around the time Abra had decided to go back-packing around India, and because he drove a white Audi, Rachel could drive a stylish car when he was abroad and wasn't using it without paying out for one and alternatively Abra could drive her car when he came back once a month to visit his mum. It _had _seemed like a good plan at the time, but that whim had haunted Rachel ever since because Abra had taken every opportunity since to steal her car. Including now.

No matter how much Rachel protested, it seemed evident that Abra wasn't budging. Tom had already called Shotgun so Rachel had no choice but to get in the back with Eddie.

'Oh, come on Rachel,' Eddie sighed, not seeing a problem with the situation. 'It's still your car wherever you're sitting. And we all know you're a backseat kinda girl.'

Tom actually spat out the water he was drinking before he collapsed back in his chair in an attempt to stifle his laughter and Rachel stared at him in disbelief.

'I mean that you're the type to be chauffeured!' Eddie panicked, glancing around for some escape. 'Like, sit in the back and have a driver! Not…I didn't mean…you know…that kinda backseat…'

Rachel grumbled threateningly but got in.

Abra looked like he was staring at his idol as he winked at Eddie in amusement. He turned to Rachel, and, imitating her unimpressed frown said patronisingly:

'Now, put your belt on.'

**So Abra is like Rachel's best friend, and is a kinda smooth operator flirt! I thought he would be a bit of fun because I like to have a character of my own in my stories and he'll help with some jealously fun at first as well as acting as a catalyst for Reddie :D Hope you like it! Hope to have another update within the next few days xxxx**


	3. Too hot for comfort

Chapter 3

To Eddie's considerable surprise, and despite the unrelenting tightness of his trousers, he and Abra got on very well indeed. He was amusing, intelligent and a very safe driver. It turned out that the name Abra had come about because he never stuck in one job for long and all his friends would say he'd "Abracadabra-ed again" if he left. It soon got shortened to Abra and it had stuck since. The time passed quickly in a midst of the car occupants swapping funny anecdotes, mainly consisting of Rachel and Eddie making discreet yet highly playful remarks about one another.

Half an hour later, however, the increasing heat in the car was making the back of the car uncomfortable. The temperature gauge said it was 27 degrees. However Rachel and Eddie claimed that it must be well over 35. Tom half-heartedly fiddled with the air conditioning system, but it didn't seem to make much difference while Abra's helpfully suggested that they may as well just strip to their underwear.

'It's feels absolutely fine up here!' Abra grinned after yet another complaint from the back, before getting drawn into an argument with Tom over which radio station to play.

Rachel began pulling at the front of her blouse in an attempt to create a non-existent breeze. After checking that Tom and Abra were definitely distracted, she glanced furtively at Eddie before she began to unbutton her blouse.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie watched her slyly, wondering fleetingly if she'd taken Abra's advice seriously. However, to Eddie's slight disappointment, it turned out that Rachel was wearing a spaghetti-strapped top underneath.

She attempted to struggle out of the blouse, but the seat belt and small space made it difficult. Eddie quickly came to her aid and began to tug it off, his hand grazing her bare shoulder for a moment.

'Raun-chy!' Abra sang out with a low whistle. 'And to think I normally only get this sort of thing on my laptop…'

A look of disgust crossed her face. 'Can we put Radio Four on now?' She asked, changing the subject. She could still feel Eddie's gaze on her.

'Nope! Heart all the way!' Abra called back.

The radio was turned up and the sound of Taylor Swift lamenting another lost love filled the car.

While Tom slept, Eddie was amusing Rachel with stories about some of the students, and he performed an uncanny impersonation of Bolton Smilie twice. Rachel's attention was diverted from him when Kirsty MacColl's 'In these shoes?' began playing. She searched her pockets and bag to find the source of the music and when she eventually found her phone, a frown crossed her face as she announced it was an Unknown number.

Having just come to a stop at a red light, Abra whipped around and shouted 'That's for meee!' so loudly that Rachel almost dropped her phone.

'What?' She asked.

'That'll be Liz!' Abra said before he elaborated. 'I met her last night and I gave her your number, not mine, so if it turns out she gets too much then it's you that gets bombarded with the messages and phone calls!'

'Unbelievable!' Rachel sighed, chucking her phone at Abra. A satisfied smirk crossed his face as he answered the call.

'Liz, baby!' Abra drawled. 'I know, babe, but you know what it's like…I'm a doctor. You just gotta up and leave at a moment's notice even if you don't want to. And trust me babe…I didn't want to. I haven't forgotten what you promised me this morning…' He laughed huskily.

'Is he for real?' Rachel groaned.

Eddie glanced quickly at her before watching Abra through the rear-view mirror, but Abra was too busy observing Rachel's reaction through the same mirror to notice.

'I wish I could.' Abra continued. 'But I'm at a conference. Work thing. As soon as I get back though… I'll go straight to yours, yeah?' Abra paused, still watching Rachel. 'Nah, I'll bring everything. Well, maybe you could have that little negligée on standby. No, the black one, pink trim. Yeah…_that _one. I tell you what, I found some edible body paint on Amazon the other day. It'll be good to have something to…snack on….after travelling, you know?'

Eddie and Tom willed the red light to change.

Rachel almost gagged before finally snapping: 'For the love of God!'

Abra's smirk widened. 'Yeah, tell you what, ring me when you've ordered some and we'll come up with a plan for it. I mean we need to make sure we cover all of yo-'

Suddenly, a familiar ringtone broke the silence that had fallen between Rachel, Eddie and Tom. Abra's face froze.

'That's my phone ringing, Abra.' Rachel smiled sweetly. 'You weren't talking to anyone you sick git.'

'I was at first,' Abra admitted, grinning. 'Heya, Steph.' He answered the new call.

'I seriously can't believe that man!' Rachel smiled, shaking her head in disbelief as she turned to look at Eddie.

He gave no reaction but a look of amusement in his eyes.

Abra turned off the motorway and into the nearest service station, screeching to a halt next to Matt's car. Steph had rung to inform them their car was stopping for a petrol refill and so they'd decided to stop for a toilet break as well. Rachel also realised it was a perfect opportunity for herself and Eddie to stage a coup and take the front seats for the rest of the journey.

Rachel was leaning against her car, waiting for the others to return so they could get going again. Abra was the first to join her, having just filled her car with petrol. That was one of the rules regarding the insurance agreement: they had to fill each other's car with the petrol before they returned it.

'Here you are.' Abra grinned, holding out a takeaway coffee cup from the tray he was carrying. 'Don't say I'm not considerate of my fellow travellers.' He placed two more coffee cups on the low wall beside the car, clearly intended for Eddie and Tom.

'Thanks,' She smiled. Abra was observing her silently over the rim of his coffee cup. He loved teasing her, and he knew exactly what would push her buttons.

'So,' He grinned. 'That's the famous Mr Lawson, huh?'

'Shut up.'

'Aww why?' Abra pouted. 'I think he's cool. No wonder you fancy the pants off him. Quite literally, you were basically stripping for him in the back!'

Rachel glared at him. 'I was _not _stripping! We discussed this, Michael. I don't fancy him, I just admire his ability as my deputy. I'm just glad he's willing to trust me. I like to think he works well under me.'

Rachel blushed at the look on Michael's face.

'You know what I meant!' She snapped quickly.

Abra moved closer to her before whispering conspiratorially, 'I know what you meant. I also know that you _do _fancy him, I'm your best mate it's my right to know this sort of stuff before you do. And if you ask me, I don't think he'd say no, either.'

She punched his arm before asking: 'Any chance you can travel in the other car for the rest of the journey?'

Just at that moment, Eddie and Tom returned to the car, having invested in some pastries and M&M's.

'Absolutely not!' Abra grinned. 'Admit it, you'd miss me if I wasn't here!'

Eddie glanced almost suspiciously between the two of them; noting Rachel was blushing and Michael's smirk.

'Our turn in the front!' She declared brightly, catching the keys Abra threw at her. 'And, Michael, spill one drop of coffee in my car and I'll do things to you which I'm sure aren't even legal.'

Eddie smirked at her, impressed. She really was quite something to watch in action. She winked at him.

Radio Four played for the rest of the journey and this time it was Abra complaining about the air-con – to which he got no sympathy from the front seat.

'Finally!' Rachel called out, turning off the dual carriage way and onto the road to the hotel. Eddie braced against the door as she took a sharp turn into the carpark entrance while in the back, Abra grabbed Tom's hand without thinking as Rachel flew over a speed bump. She spun the steering wheel as she pulled into an empty parking space and slammed down on the breaks. The car screeched to a halt.

'_Bloody hell!' _Tom exclaimed, trying to slow his breathing.

'Safe and sound!' Rachel said defensively.

Eddie, looking shell-shocked, turned to Rachel and said, 'Only just! Abra's driving back. You nearly killed us three times!'

'None of those were my fault!' Rachel retorted, stepping out of the car just as Matt pulled up.

Eddie came to stand beside her, and while they waited for the others to find enough of their equilibrium to get out of the car, he sarcastically informed her: 'Jumping a red light _is _kinda your fault.'


End file.
